


Let's Get You Home

by mific



Series: Steampunk Atlantis [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Airships, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: In a steampunk Atlantis, John gets his tipsy engineer an air-taxi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get You Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velocitygrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Big Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361579) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific). 



> Created for the "still in love" John and Rodney festival over at [McSheplets](http://mcsheplets.livejournal.com/290966.html). Blended digital art, as is my wont, and there's a fic that goes along with it. Velocitygrass asked for some steampunk art in the prompts so here we go, with the first of two pieces. Hope you like it, hon, you're a great mod and a tireless enabler of our McSheppy instincts.

 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/0016arww)

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/0016arww)

click through for full-sized art

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Big Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361579) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
